Lancelot
Lancelot *'Series:' Z-01 *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' **Slash Haken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken?) **Maser Vibration Sword× 2 (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo×2?) **VARIS × 1 (ヴァリス, Varisu?) *'Equipment/Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 2 **Haken Booster × 4 **Factsphere sensor × 2 **Landspinner propulsion system **Optional Float System The Lancelot (ランスロット, Ransurotto?) is an experimental Knightmare Frame developed by Lloyd Asplund and the Military Engineering Corps. It is the first seventh generation Knightmare Frame ever fielded. The Lancelot outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of Sakuradite scattered throughout its frame as well as in its Yggdrasil Drive, the Core Luminous. As it is still in development, the Lancelot lacks an ejection seat. Its pilot is Suzaku Kururugi. As a high-performance unit, the Lancelot features a large number of experimental and innovative devices not yet found on its predecessors. The Lancelot features two retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted beam shields (Blaze Luminous), and four Slash Hakens (two on its wrists and two on its hips). These Slash Hakens have experimental thrusters called Haken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction midflight. It also sports a pair of Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), which oscillate at a high ratio to cut through almost anything. It comes equipped with a VARIS particle rifle (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) which can adapt its projectile repulsion output to any situation. The Lancelot can also equip a backpack-like Float System that allows it to fly; however, the power usage of the Float System is astronomical. Lancelot Conquista *'Series:' Z-01 *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' **Slash Haken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken?) (wired rocket anchors) **MVS × 2 (Maser Vibration Sword (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo×2?)) **VARIS × 2 (ヴァリス, Varisu?) **Hadron Blaster × 1 (ハドロンブラスター, Hadoron Burasutā?) **FLEIA (Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament) x1 *'Equipment/Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 5 **Haken Booster × 4 **Factsphere sensor × 2 **Landspinner propulsion system **Integrated Float System The Lancelot Conquista is an updated version of the Lancelot,2 featuring an overall slimmer design. The Float System backpack is now standard equipment, and has a Hadron Blaster cannon attached to it. Its unique Core Luminous has been tuned and refined, increasing its power in battle while providing a partial defense against the Knightmare-disabling Gefjun Disturber . The Conquista now has three Blaze Luminous, one on each leg and one on its chest as opposed to one on each arm. Lancelot Albion *'Series:' Z-01 *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' **Slash Haken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken?) (wired rocket anchors) **MVS × 2 (Maser Vibration Sword (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo×2?)) **VARIS × 2 (ヴァリス, Varisu?) **Hadron Blaster × 1 (ハドロンブラスター, Hadoron Burasutā?) *'Equipment/Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 5 **Haken Booster × 4 **Factsphere sensor × 2 **Landspinner propulsion system **Energy Wing Another version of the Lancelot set to be introduced in the second season is the Lancelot Albion (ランスロット・アルビオン, Ransurotto Arubion). No information is given on its capabilities, but its design differs radically from its predecessors. The head is slightly larger, lacks the "tusks" on the side, and the horn on the back is slightly longer. Its chest is flatter with a different pattern, arm guards have been added, and the knee armor is extended into points similar to those on the Lancelot Club. The chest jewel is replicated on the wrists, knees, and hips. Its four Slash Hakens, having been previously mounted on the arms and hips, are no longer visible. Finally, its Float System has been redesigned, now using a pair of fold out wings, each with three energy "feathers". Category:Knightmare Frames